Cuentos de horror para creer o no
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: tres narraciones de terror para creer o no


Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Cuentos de horror para creer o no

1: El duende del cigarrillo

Un chico que vivía en un barrio humilde de Florencio Varela, su padre le regalo cosas de soldados para jugar con sus amigos.

A igual que el, iban a jugar a los soldados, pero en otro lugar, antes le pidieron permiso a sus padres para salir a jugar.

Era de noche y se atrevieron a ir al campo cercano, y en ese lugar había una cueva, como llevaban linternas se adentraron a la abertura.

Iba a ser un buen lugar para jugar a los comandos; pero cuando entraron no pudieron salir, buscaban como salir de ahí, el miedo, las ansias y la angustia los izo estar desesperados, creyendo que no saldrían de la cueva.

De ese lugar, apareció una figura que los helo del susto: un duende. Los chicos quedaron impresionados a ver como ese diablillo se movía hacia ellos.

Pero ese ser fantástico les dio la voz:

-¿Tienen cigarrillo?-Pregunto.

-No tenemos, todavía no fumamos-Dijo uno.

-Si no me dan, los matare quemándolos-

Ante que les haga una cosa mala, les rogó que los saque de la cueva y así ir a buscar cigarrillos. El duende los dejo salir y muertos de miedo fueron corriendo a sus casas lloriqueando y gritando de horror.

Sus padres salieron a la calle, por sus gritos y llantos de miedo, uno de ellos les dijo desesperado:

-Papa, fuimos a una cueva y apareció un duende, sino le damos cigarrillos nos va a matar-

Pero el duende apareció en una de las casas, y uno de los chicos le dio un paquete de cigarrillos, pero la madre le hecho agua bendita y se izo polvo.

El chico de las cosas de soldados fue castigado por salir tarde con sus amigos y encima a donde no debía, pero estaba alegre de que le hallan librado del duende de los cigarrillos.

2: El salón de clases maldito

En un día especial en la escuela, se iba a realizar una festival y tres amigos se salieron del grupo de compañeros y fueron abajo.

No había nadie en el patio y cerca de la sala de informática, había una puerta solitaria y fueron a saber que había allí adentro.

Cuando lo abrieron el lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de objetos de décadas pasadas, pero mas adentro, otra puerta.

Pero en ella había un secreto espeluznante: era un antiguo centro donde funcionaba en la ultima dictadura y ahí se torturaba a los secuestrados y se mataban personas.

Había fotos de personas y de un grupo de séptimo que en años pasados fueron enviados en secreto y de ahí jamás salieron.

Asustados al ver esas imágenes macabras, apareció un antiguo empleado que ayudaba en el tema de secuestros.

Con el miedo en sus caras, el empleado pregunto:

-¿Cómo entraron aquí, saben que esta es mi morada? Pero de aquí no saldrán-

Antes que los agarrara, corriendo lanzándole cosas que lo lastimaban, pero seguía de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando iba a atraparlos, le tiraron una estantería que lo dejo inmóvil, pero los tres salieron al patio.

Cuando salieron, estaban agitados después de haber visto ese horrendo lugar, y vino un profesor y les dijo:

-Chicos, ¿saben que en ese lugar matan gente?-

Para que se les pase el miedo, se fueron con los demás compañeros; pero lo que paso, nunca mas volvería a suceder.

3: La peor pesadilla

Cuenta lo sucedido al amigo de un amigo, pues es sobre las horripilantes pesadillas de un asesino llamado Freddy Kruger.

Su compañero contaba que una vez, al irse a dormir, sentía cosas raras, pero cuando bajo un brazo al piso toco algo frío: era un brazo cortado.

Horrorizado al tocar esa parte mutilada, se levanto a prender la luz y vio otra cosa que izo que se orine encima: una cabeza humana.

Quiso abrir la puerta, pero no podía abrirla, quiso gritar pero nadie lo escucho, y algo que apareció en su habitación no era mas que Freddy, con sombrero, suéter a rayas, garras en la mano y piel quemada.

A la noche siguiente, se fue a dormir y lo que le dijeron los compañeros de escuela fue:

-Si te mata Freddy en el sueño, mueres en la vida real, para detenerlo, debes vencerlo-

Estaba soñando y apareció ese asesino que solo aparece en los sueños; imaginando que era un soldado lucho contra el, pero luego su madre lo despertó para ir a la escuela.

Amaneció medio loco, delirando que había que pelear contra el asesino, pero todos decían que estaba mal de la cabeza, y sin embrago termino en un manicomio, por andar diciendo tonterías que solo se ven en la tele.

Fin


End file.
